Trials of a Witchlighter
by queeka
Summary: Set before the girls know about Chris. Someone comes from the future for Chris, but is she here to help? The girls lives are forever changed as they a take a trip into the future where they face their match in the form of their own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, if I did there definitely would've been more Chris!**_

_**The Future**_

The rain was pouring down heavily in San Francisco; the sky had turned a murky blue casting a heavy shadow over the city. The strong wind raged across the city, wailing and thrashing as if daring anyone to challenge its power. Destruction and death mingled in the air, and what was once the Golden Gate Bridge was now only bits of rusted steel and battered cars.

A city that was, at a time, filled with life and love, was now filled with deserted streets and battle weary people. The result of chaos had taken its toll across the world. Streets destroyed, buildings gone, the only thing that stood untouched was the infamous Halliwell Manor. What was once suppose to represent the most powerful protectors of good, now represented the very thing they gave their lives for. Everything was gone, demolished, at the hands of a power-hungry tyrant whose only goal was, well, _power. _

The very being that was suppose to be the essence of everything that was good had finally succumbed to the evil within. Children taken from their homes, slaughtered because their parents refused to bow down to _**his**_ whims. Scores of people were killed, mutilated, starved, and tortured under _**his**_ command. There were no such thing as free will, there was only **Lord Wyatt. **

_**This**_ was hell.

--

In one of the many deserted alleyways, a lone figure emerged. A woman whose face was fatigued and battle weary quickly skirted across the alley towards an old broken down school. The woman quickly looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone there, and just as quickly, as she appeared, disappeared into the building shutting the door behind her.

The woman stood at 5"6, with long brown hair that cascaded down covering her slim shoulder. Her mouth set into a grim line, she walked across the hallway and hurriedly turned into one of the classroom, glancing once more over her shoulder as if daring anyone to come out.

Entering into the classroom, swiftly started pacing backwards and forwards muttering softly under her breath,

"Come on… Come on….Dammit! He should've been here by now!"

Upon hearing the familiar tinkling sounds, she quickly turned and a look of fear crossed her face. The beautiful fluorescent blue lights that once brought relief to many was now a thing of fear. The woman quickly went on the offense.

The orbs merged together to form a ragged young handsome man, whose face was filled with grief. The young woman immediately relaxed on seeing who it was but just as quickly she was filled with a sudden sense of dread. Her brows furrowed, she tried to swallow the lump that was lodged in her throat, slowly stepping forward, she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

The man came forward and fell to his knees, his head in his hands, trying to swallow back the bile in his throat,

"Pr…Prue…he ki..killed them! Wy..Wyatt killed them all! We..we're the only ones left! Their gone!" he cried.

As if all his strength dissipated, he started to crawl towards her.

Prue just stood there. Staring at him she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. _Dead! My s…sisters…cousins!Gone! I just saw them yesterday! No. NO. NO!_

Prue quickly scrambled over towards the young man and gathered him in her arms. They mourned for The young couple, wrapped up in their own grief, didn't see or hear the tinkling dark filled orbs that instilled hate and fear in thousands.

"Oh isn't this just cute. My traitorous cousins. My, my, my isn't this my lucky day." The cruelty in the man's voice was obvious.

The young couple scrambled up onto their feet, defiant expressions, faced the intruder.

"Wyatt." Prue stepped in front of the young man as if trying protect him from Wyatt. The young man, not to be outdone stepped forward and sent a hate filled glare towards Wyatt.

The man laughed, and the couple shivered at the sound.

"Prudence, Henry. Is that any way to greet your beloved cousin."

"**You**'re no cousin of ours! You son of a bitch!" Henry spat towards Wyatt.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the young man,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now what would your mother say about that. Insulting her sister, Prue better watch out of your cousin, never know when he might lose his tongue."

Asked Wyatt shaking his head in what seemed to be in amusement, but Prue and Henry weren't fooled, Wyatt's voice held an underlying threat.

"You bastard! Haven't you done enough! Get the hell away from us! You've killed everyone we love! What else can you do you sick motherfu.."

Henry began, but was swiftly cut. Wyatt stalked towards Henry, and in a chilling voice,

"**Enough! **I've had enough of your silly games. Now tell me what I want to know, otherwise you will soon be joining _your_ special loved ones!"

Silence surrounded the classroom.

Wyatt started to pace all the while muttering, suddenly he stopped and a cruel smirk graced his face.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll find Christopher one way or the other. The both of you will be very useful for me. Very useful indeed."

Wyatt turned towards the couple, and his eyes were pitch black.

Henry hastily turned to warn Prue, but the moment he turned his back, he felt himself being lifted into the air. A scream echoed across the room, Henry felt the darkness creeping into his vision, _Chris!,_ then nothing.

--

Sarah rushed through the dungeons trying to ignore the screams of the prisoners being held captive. Her face filled with determination, she ran up the stairs and down the hallway towards her destination.

Reaching her destination, a room guarded by two of Wyatt's minions, she came to a complete halt. Setting her gaze on the two demons, her eyes narrowed,

"What is going on here!" her tone deadly.

The two demons looked up their eyes flashing, the first one came forward and bowed as he spoke

"My Queen, Lord Wyatt awaits you in your quarters."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the gesture and the tone, _Why is it always the evil ones that gives a damn about grammar_ she thought to herself. She shook her head in amusement thinking about what comments Chris would've spouted out. Suddenly her heart clenched at the thought of the young green-eyed witch-whitelighter. She could feel her eyes mist at the thought of what Chris had gone through when she abandoned him. _Not abandon! _She reprimanded herself, _I had no choice!_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sarah focused on the two demons in front of her.

"Leave" she said in the same deadly tone.

The demons bowed once more and shimmered out before Sarah could show them the consequences of not listening. Sarah may be Queen, but every demon that has crossed her path knew of her ferocious temper. It may not be as scary as Chris' but it was still a force to be reckoned with.

Taking a breath, Sarah slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room. She saw Wyatt standing his back facing her, dressed completely in black. His long curly locks reaching his shoulder, she knew he was a handsome man, but he never made her heart jump, or skin tingle.

"You called Wy?" she asked softly.

Hearing her voice, Wyatt turned and smirked.

"I have news. My demons attacked a refugee camp and have succeeded in gathering some information on the whereabouts of the resistance. They also managed to bring me back a little present that I took care of."

Wyatt smirk grew more pronounced as he saw Sarah grow paler by the second.

Realization hit Sarah, consumed by grief she ran forward to attack, when she was suddenly backhanded by Wyatt. Crashing into the floor, eyes watery, she sat there glaring at Wyatt with defiant eyes.

"Listen to me you little bitch. Two of them are still alive. Now if you want them to stay that way your going to have to do as I say." Wyatt spat.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Sarah glanced up at Wyatt, and softly asked,

"What do you want."

Blue eyes now black as night, and cold as steel, Wyatt's mouth twisted into a sinister smile,

"I think it's time for Chris to comes home."

**Please! Please! Please! Please review! Tell me what you guys think! It'll make me one happy camper!**


	2. Chapter 2 reposted

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it! Btw, i just realized that only half the chapter was posted. So i reposted the second chapter. Sorry!**

Charmed-darkangel- Thanks for the lovely complement, stay tuned there's more to come!

Liddlepierat- You'll find more about Sarah later on in the story and her relationship with Wyatt and Chris.

Krazigal- Heh, writing Chris' reaction will be interesting, hope you'll like it!

'Chuffy-barmed-oc'- I can't tell you who Sarah is. But I m glad you like the beginning. Hope you like this chapter!

ShadowWolfDagger- Glad you liked it! Hope you'll enjoy what is to come!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, if I did there definitely would've been more Chris!**_

**Chapter 2**

_There was blood everywhere._

_But what drew Chris' eyes was the writing on the wall. PLAY WITH FIRE AND BURN!_

_Hearing a moan, Chris sharply turned his gaze and quickly ran towards the noise, entering the foyer, he gasped_

"_Mom! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" _

_He ran towards her, falling to his feet and grabbed her limp hand noticing her pale, ashen face._

"_Chris…." Piper focused her pain filled gaze on her youngest son,_

"_Mo…Mom. Shush, shush... Don't talk… Dad'll come…d…d…don't w..w..worry…..DAD! DAD PLEASE! MOM'S HURT! PLEASE DAD! PLEASE SOMEONE! m..maybe Wy… WYATT!! With tears streaming down his face Chris stared at the most important woman in his life with a heartbroken gaze. _

"_Chris…peanut…"_

"_Mom please d…don't worry…j..just hang on!"_

_Chris raised his hands above his mother._

"_Heal…DAMN YOU HEAL!"_

_When nothing happened, Chris broke down and clung to his mother shamelessly weeping and apologizing profusely,_

"_Mom, I…I ..can't heal! I …I m s..sorry" he cried_

_Piper lifted her hand grazing his cheek,_

"_Chris… h..honey…"_

_Ignoring her hand he continued to cling to her._

"_Chris…..b…b…baby"_

"_Chris…"_

"_Chris…"_

"_CHRIS! GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER ASS OVER HERE!"_

Suddenly Chris shot up breathing heavily. Chris shook his head in an attempt to forget about his dream. It's been ten years dammit! He shouldn't be dreaming about _that! _He was over it. Swing his legs onto the floor, he scanned the backroom of P3. He snorted thinking what his mother would say, if she knew where her baby was currently sleeping. At the thought of his mother, he couldn't help but grimace at her younger version. Sure he always knew that she was wary of any strangers but it still hurt when those hate-filled eyes were constantly directed at him.

He always thought that when she first laid eyes on him, she would automatically know who he was. Piper always did say that he was an exact replica of her. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, _and very unjustified Halliwell _he admonished himself.

He chuckled softly at the thought of what Sarah would say if she was here.

"_Sarah…." _Chris whispered softly, his eyes glazed at the memories of them together. The eldest siblings in the Halliwell household always tended to stick together. For as long as he could remember, it had always been him, Prue, Wyatt, Sarah and Henry. That was until the Charmed ones died, _no murdered, _then W'yatt gave in to his dark side, and Sarah… she betrayed him in the worst way possible.

"_CHRIS!"_

Wincing at the ringing in his ears, _damn they sure can scream, _he thought to himself, as he prepared to orb.

"CHRIS IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW I'LL YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO THAT GD FORESAKEN FUTURE!!"

"The past sucks. Oh well duty calls." Chris muttered to himself as he disappeared in fluorescent blue lights.

--

_**20 minutes earlier**_

"PAIGE! PHEOBE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! PRONTO!"

Piper screeched from the kitchen. Not even a minute later, Piper could hear a hear a thud followed by a string of curses from Paige. Rolling her eyes she turned towards the stove and continued cooking only to be stopped by Phoebe rushing into the kitchen in her towel panting.

One glance at her, Piper tried to muffle her laughter bubbling in her throat. Phoebe stood in front of the door, towel wrapped securely around her bust, shampoo still in her hair, and water dripping from her torso.

"What happened? Did a demon attack! Is Wyatt okay! Are you okay! Where is…" Phoebe trailed off once she realized that Piper was more than okay and Wyatt was happily gurgling in his high chair playing with his food.

She sighed before going on,

"You're okay…"

"Yup" Piper answered, her lips curving up into a smile.

"Wyatt's okay…"

"Uh huh"

"There isn't a demon is there?"

"Way to state the obvious Pheebs." Piper sarcastically replied, once again glancing at Phoebe who now had the look of a deer caught in headlights, she couldn't muffle the laughter from escaping. Letting out a chuckle, Piper shook her head and turned back towards the stove.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and started to say something but was interrupted by Paige, who stalked into the kitchen grumbling about a "house with no sisters."

Paige stalked into the kitchen grumbling,

"Charmed sisters my ass…. More like the devil ones… jeez… as if demons don't wreak enough havoc in our lives… no no… instead I have one sister that snoops… and the other tries to burst my eardrums…Jeez Piper! Did you have to be **so **damn lou…"

Paige stopped as she saw Phoebe, looking pissed and Piper looking amused. Eyes widening, Paige did a double take at Phoebe, and snorted as realization sunk in.

"Umm… Pheebs… I think you forgot something" Paige snorted.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't even…Don't call unless its really a demon!" Phoebe said, she swiveled around and went back upstairs muttering under breath,

"She doesn't scream for demons…no of course not! Breakfast time she decides to scream bloody murder!"

The moment Phoebe left, Paige chuckled quietly and turned to see Piper's shoulders shaking in mirth. Paige's amused eyes turned towards her nephew who was in his own world happily making a mess of his food. _How could something so sweet and innocent turn into the source of all evil?_ Paige's eyes darkened at the thought of the pesky neurotic whitelighter, _no witchlighter, _she corrected herself.

Piper still amused about the whole fiasco, turned to Paige but stopped short at the dark look she saw.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Paige turned and saw the concerned look Piper was directing towards her,

"Huh..no no, I'm fine, just thinking about Chris and future you know…"

Hearing Chris' name, Piper scowled and turned her attention towards the stove,

"I swear to God, if I hear the words future consequences once more, I'll… I'll blow his ass to Timbuktu!"

"Timbuktu?" Paige raised an eyebrow towards Piper.

"Phoebe once…."Piper started but once interrupted by crash…

"GUYS!"

Hearing Phoebe scream, they rushed towards the stairs, taking two at a time, and finally reached the bathroom.

Rushing into the bathroom, there was glass everywhere, the demon's back was facing them, he was hovering over an unconscious Phoebe.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Piper spat as she raised her hands, and flicked.

Nothing happened. Not even a scratch.

"Oooh… that's bad…." Piper said as she tried to blow him up again.

The demon turned towards them and glared,

"Where is he!" he growled.

"Stay the hell away from my son!" Piper glared back.

"Glass!" Paige screamed as she orbed the shards of glass, and directed it towards the demon.

The demon howled as one of the shards pierced his eye. Blood oozing out it, he turned towards Paige,

"This isn't over! Tell the whitelighter to stay away!" he spat as he shimmered out.

Paige and Piper rushed towards Phoebe,

"Pheebs…. Wake up!" Piper said as she shook her sister.

"LEO! WE NEED HELP!" Paige screeched at the top of her voice.

After a few tense moments, the bathroom was filled with the bright lights of blue orbs. Paige sighed with relief when she saw Leo materialize,

"Heal now. Ask later" she ordered pointing towards a still unconscious Phoebe.

Leo quickly did as he was told, wanting to avoid the Halliwell wrath, and he too sighed in relief once he saw Phoebe open her dazed eyes.

"Wha.. what happened? Wait! Where's the demon! Damn it! Since when do they start attacking in the bathroom!" Phoebe ranted, quickly standing up, arms on her naked hips.

Leo quickly averted his eyes from his nude sister-in-law, _former sister-in-law,_ and started to stutter.

"Umm…Phoebe…"

Realizing that she was naked, Phoebe screamed and grabbed the curtains of the shower trying to cover her body.

"We'll just wait outside." Piper suggested as the three of them walked out of the bathroom trying to ignore a beet red Phoebe.

Five minutes and a few awkward silences later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen having a heated discussion concerning their mysterious witchlighter from the future.

"I knew he was evil! He's probably been conspiring with demons to try and get Wyatt!" Leo said through his clenched teeth.

"Leo, calm down, we don't know that! I mean sure he's a annoying but I think evil is pushing it a bit too far" Paige soothed.

"I agree with Paige" Phoebe added

"That's it!" Piper shouted raising her hands causing everyone to stop talking.

"Sweetie…" Phoebe started

"CHRIS!" Piper screamed

"Why are you calling _**him**_?" Leo spat.

"We're solving this now! CHRIS!"

"CHRIS IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO THAT GD FORESAKEN FUTURE!!

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a good day" Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"Ditto" Phoebe whispered back.

At the sound of orbing, the girls and Leo turned towards the kitchen door, and saw the fluorescent lights materialize into a very annoyed witchlighter.

**See that little button on the bottom left hand of the screen… well click it and review! Pretty please with sugar on top and chocolate sprinkles! And whipped cream! Don't forget the whipped cream!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, college is kinda getting in the way now lol. But don't worry I don't plan on leaving this fic incomplete. I've got plans for this one! And hopefully I'll get to know your opinions on how the chapters are! **

**Chapter 3**

_Previously _

"_I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a good day" Paige whispered to Phoebe._

"_Ditto" Phoebe whispered back._

_At the sound of orbing, the girls and Leo turned towards the kitchen door, and saw the fluorescent lights materialize into a very annoyed witchlighter. _

_***_

Chris leaned against the kitchen door, glancing at the girls and Leo, he unsuccessfully tried to mask his annoyance.

"You called?"

Leo made a move towards him, his expression thunderous,

"**YOU BASTARD!!!!" **Leo roared, grabbing Chris by the collar and slamming him against the door.

Feeling a slight twinge of pain run up his shoulder as it collided with the edge of the door, Chris made a move to shove him away, only to have Leo grip his collar tighter.

"Leo! Stop it!" Paige screeched as she ran towards the duo, gripping Leo by the arm, she pulled him away from the shocked witchlighter, feeling a flash of pity go through her at his hurt expression.

Chris tried to ignore the look his aunt was sending his way, instead, he quickly righted himself, folding his arms across his chest in a defensive manner,

"What! I didn't do anything and all of the sudden I'm the bastard! Let's not forget the person who oh-so-conveniently left his family to be an elder Leo!" he exclaimed. _Oh yeah and let's not forget the fact that your shitty dad when you ARE around! _

Leo made a move towards Chris again, only to be intercepted by Piper. Her expression murderous, she turned she turned a heated glare towards Chris,

"Chris! Leo has a right to be upset! Phoebe just got attacked by a demon, and guess who he was looking for!" she spat.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted,

"You Chris! He was looking for you! What would've happened if Wyatt was here alone, huh! You keep saying that you're here to protect Wyatt, well so far you've only brought trouble! You've been nothing but a nuisance, maybe you should go back to where you belong!"

Piper finished harshly. She looked up into Chris' eyes and immediately regretted it. Those eyes which were usually cool and blank, were now filled with hurt and pain.

The tension in the room was simmering. Before Piper could apologize for her harshness, it was Chris who cut her off.

"Well thanks to your little _angel, _the world that you know no longer exists! So maybe before _you _go accusing me of being evil, you should take another look at your precious little _**baby!"**_

Chris spat, his eyes burning with barely restrained anger.

Piper gasped at his harsh words, blinking back tears, she couldn't help hearing the truth behind what he was saying. But _damnit, _he was talking about _her _son, a baby that was half angel for G*d's sake! She couldn't imagine her baby boy becoming the source of all evil! She just couldn't!

Hearing Piper gasp, Chris was immediately filled with shame, they didn't know, no, they _couldn't _know. They were just young and scared. Chris looked into those familiar ageless brown eyes that will eventually belong to his mother. Chris stared at her, the woman that would learn to love him, his eyes burning with intensity and conviction,

"Listen Piper…I… I understand that I haven't been honest about a lot of things, but I promise, I would _**never**_do anything that would hurt Wyatt! I'm here to save him! Trust me, the world that I live in, its…its hell! There's nothing good left there. I would never do anything to jeopardize your family or the future." Chris finished his voice turning rasping at the last sentence.

The silence that descended the kitchen was deafening. Chris inwardly cursed himself for being so _damn _weak against the accusations his mother and aunts were throwing at him. _No! They're not your family… not yet_, he thought_. _But, there was still that lingering feeling of pain and hurt that he tried to squelch down. _Wyatt. That's why I'm here, not to reminisce with family. Wyatt is what matter! Save Wyatt and save the world. _

Phoebe could feel the awkwardness in the room, clearing her throat, she turned her attention towards her sister and whitelighter, _no witchlighter,_

"Ummm… Piper… Chris… I think its best if we focus on the demon. He might come back to you know… find Chris?"

Chris quickly turned towards her, his eyes alert, it was almost as if the prior conversation never even occurred,

"This demon. How did he look?" he asked coolly.

"Well…. Ermmm..I… I didn't really get a good look at him." Phoebe stuttered causing Paige to laugh breaking Piper out of her thoughts, Leo looked at the ground sheepishly.

"How did you not get a look at him? Didn't he attack you Phoebe? How did he manage to do that without you seeing him?!" Chris asked hotly.

"Ummmm….well….Iwaskindaintheshower" Phoebe said quickly.

"What?"

Phoebe sighed, embarrassment flushing through her,

"I said, I was in the shower" she replied flushing slightly.

Chris blinked, gaping at her,

"Oh…"

Paige looked around room, taking in the scene, amusement coursing through her, she met Pipers' eyes and snorted at the look of glee. Paige tilted her head, motioning for Piper to look, at Phoebe who was red from mortification of being attacked in the shower.

Chris quickly recollected himself,

"Well, did any of you see what he looked like?!" he directed to the other two sisters, ignoring Leo completely.

"He wore black, and was evil-looking." Paige replied.

"Well that narrows it down." Chris said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for trying to be helpful." Paige quickly shot back.

"Well, _maybe_ if you would be more _helpful_ if you would give me some _helpful_ information." Chris replied hotly.

Leo stood there watching his ex-sister-in-law and Chris arguing, and decided that if he were to interfere it would most probably lead to him attacking Chris. For some reason, Chris was getting on his last nerve. Finally having heard enough of Paige and Chris, he stepped forward, but stopped himself, when he heard Piper.

Piper couldn't believe it, a minute ago she was screaming at Chris, and now her sister and Chris was mocking each other! She rolled her eyes, squinting at Chris she couldn't help but notice how relaxed he looked while bantering with Paige. It was as if he had been doing it for years. She looked at his face, it was carefully guarded save for the small smirk he was wearing. She couldn't help but feel some kind of connection to the young witchlighter. Quickly shaking her head, she pushed aside the sense of familiarity and focused on the conversation,

"Okay angel-boy, there is nothing wrong with a temp job! I'll have you know tha.."

Finally having enough, Piper stepped in between the two,

"Enough, back to your corners! We have more important things to worry about! Chris, this demon looked completely normal, although we did manage to pierce his eye with a shard of glass." Piper said smoothly.

"Okay, one-eyed demon, got it. I'll head down to the underworld and ask around" Chris said, before anyone could say anything, he orbed away, giving a little salute to Leo causing Leo to grit his teeth.

Piper turned in annoyance towards Leo,

"What's up with you whitelighters and orbing away in the middle of conversations!" She threw her hands up into air, walking away muttering softly to herself about "evil angels" and "orbing",

Leo turned towards Phoebe and Paige, who stared at him in curiosity.

"What?"

Phoebe stood in front of Leo smirking,

"You know she has a point. It's a bit rude to orb away in the middle of conversations. Why _do _you guys do it? Do you all _like _to piss Piper off."

Leo opened his mouth to reply, when the sounds of jingling filled the room.

He looked towards the girls,

"I … I gotta go. I'm sorry. I'll be back later to check up on _Chris_" Leo said with an apologetic expression.

"Jeez Leo ease up on him a bit. We do need to talk though about your little caveman performance" Paige said.

Leo nodded and orbed away, leaving Paige and Phoebe alone in the kitchen.

"You know, for the first time since he got here, I think Chris was telling the truth about Wyatt" Phoebe suddenly stated.

Paige nodded thoughtfully,

"I know what you mean sis, though I hate to admit it, but for once I felt like Chris was letting go of some things he's been bottling up."

"Hey, I'm the only psychiatrist in the house, you stick to your super-witch attitudes, leave the analyzing stuff to me!" Phoebe said jokingly.

"Who, lil ole me, a psychiatrist? Heaven forbid we have two meddling-advise-giving sisters in the house" Paige teased.

Phoebe huffed, and looked at Paige with narrow eyes,

"Now why do I have a feeling that your mocking me?"

Paige snorted,

"Me? I never mock! I only state facts!" Paige shot back.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from the attic.

Paige and Phoebe glanced up at the ceiling and then towards each other.

"What did I tell you! Didn't I tell you!" Paige stated triumphantly

"Yea, yea, I got it, today is _definitely _not going to be a good day" Phoebe said as she and Paige rushed out the door towards the attic.

**Please tell me what you guys think! I'd love to know! Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Just click that button on the bottom left and indulge me! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N- Sorry for not updating any sooner. Things got a bit hectic at college. Anyhoo… heres the next chapter.. hope you guys enjoy it!**

**And once again… PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys think!**

_Previously_

_Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from the attic._

_Paige and Phoebe looked up at the ceiling and then met each others eyes._

"_What did I tell you! Didn't I tell you!" Paige stated triumphantly _

"_Yea, yea, I got it, today is definitely not going to be a good day" Phoebe said as she rushed out the door towards the attic._

_**The Future**_

Sarah walked down the hallway with a heavy heart. She just couldn't believe what she was about to do. Walking down the corridor, Sarah tried to block out the screams of the prisoners, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, she finally reached her destination. She looked up and saw two of Wyatt's minions guarding the door in front of her.

"Leave!" she said narrowing her eyes at the demons as if daring them to challenge her.

The demons glanced up and she was satisfied to see a flash of fear. Bowing their heads, they shimmered out before she could get another word in.

Amusement filled her, who knew that one day demons would fear Sarah Evans. A smile started to form only to be completely erased as soon as she glanced at the door before her. Sighing, she pushed her way into the room.

The room was dark and the air smelled of death. Sarah glanced around the room and gasped at the sight ahead of her. _How could he! His own blood!_

Two bodies were chained to the wall restricting any movement. The prisoners looked ragged, as if they had been tortured for months.

"Prue… Henry…" Sarah breathed out.

Prue looked up with pure hatred in her eyes, only to sigh in relief when she saw it was Sarah.

Sarah rushed over to Prue, and with a wave of her hands, the chains cased around Prue and Henry were gone. Both fell into a heap on the the floor, both too weak to support themselves. Sarah moved over to Henry, scared that she might've been too late.

"Don't bother. He's been knocked out. He'll be out for another couple of hours" Prue rasped out next to Sarah.

Sarah turned to Prue with an apologetic expression.

"I… I'm sorry. I just found out where he was keeping you. If I had gotten here sooner… I could've don..."

"You couldn't have done anything" Prue interrupted.

Sarah winced at the truth in her words. She couldn't have done anything. Sure the torture would've stopped at that point had she come earlier, but the consequences of her actions would be taken out on Prue and Henry and it would've been much worse. Shaking her head, Sarah focused her attention on Prue.

"Are you alright?" Sarah spoke softly.

"Well lets see, I've been chained to the wall for the past I don't know couple of hours. Tortured a hell of lot by the Twiceblessed idiot, and now I'm lying on the floor. What do you think?" Prue shot back, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Sarah rolled her eyes. _Leave it to her to be sarcastic at this time. Then again, I don't really remember a time when she wasn't. I always said her and Chris were as bad as each other. _

"Why are you here? Your cover can't be blown, no one is suppose to know about you. Hell even Chris doesn't know about you!" Prue's voice cut Sarah's musing short.

"I need your help. I need to know how far back Chris went" Prue opened her mouth to interrupt, but Sarah continued on before she had the chance

"Please! If I don't bring him back Wyatt will kill you! I can't let that happen! You're the only ones left!" Sarah pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

"Help you… Help you by bringing Chris back so that _he _could torture him! You've got to be kidding me!" Prue said incredulously.

Sarah was on the verge of crying. She didn't want to do this. But if she didn't Wyatt would… hell she couldn't even form the thought let alone the words of what exactly Wyatt would do.

Sarah turned away from Prue and Henry, and slowly muttered,

_"Those who from which I want to know  
The truth from their mouths will flow"_

Sarah turned towards Prue once again.

"Where is Chris?" she asked softly.

"In the past somewhere around 2004." Prue answered immediately. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Sarah with pure hatred and betrayal.

"How… How _could _you! Do hate him that much! He'll die if you bring him back! He'll die! Wyatt will kill him this time! His death will be on your hands!" Prue screamed

Sarah looked at her with regret, "I'm so sorry" and with those parting words she walked away from a screaming Prue.

_**In the Underworld**_

The scream echoed throughout the cavern, pain lingered in the atmosphere. A moment later, fluorescent lights filled the cave covering every inch.

Fully materialized, Chris glanced around the area, his eyes seeking out possible covers against attacks. Another scream surrounded the cave. Glancing towards the direction of the source, Chris rolled his eyes, _Jeez, being demons they sure can't handle pain. _Sarah would have a fit at how sensitive demons were to pain.

Shaking his head, Chris tried to rid himself of thoughts about _her. Why now? Why is she plaguing my memories today… of all the days… why today? _

This thoughts were all of sudden interrupted by a fireball whizzed passed his head, grazing side of this face. Wincing at the pain, Chris dived behind a rock for shelter. _Great! Just fan-freaking-tastic! _

Peeking his head over the top of the rock, his eyes' widened at the sight of more fireballs coming his way. _Shit!_

Chris dove out of the way, landing hard on the ground. Looking back, he saw the what was left of his so-called shelter. Scrambling to his feet, he turned and saw the demon attacking. _One eye? Check. Pissed? Check. Evil looking? Double check. Guess this __**is**__ the demon. _

Flinging his arm out, the demon flew back hitting the wall of the cave with a cracking sound. Forming his hand into a fist, Chris turned to the choking demon and spoke.

"Who are you?"

Tone deadly, eyes narrowed, Chris glared at the demon.

Smirking, the demon laughed.

"Do you really think this is funny! Trust me… I don't have to kill you… that's far from the worst thing I could do."

Chris could see that his words had the desired effect. He saw the fear enter into the demons eyes, only to replaced by something else, the demon seemed… amused? Looking at something behind him, the demon's smirk widened.

Chris could feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise.

"The question you should be asking whitelighter is what is the worst thing that _**I **_could do to _**you**_?"

Turning towards the voice, Chris felt something hit his back. _Oh shit! _Chris could feel the darkness clouding his vision. Trying to fight his way out, he finally gave into unconsciousness.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper ran up the stairs towards the attic, with Pheobe and Paige in tow. All three of them burst into the attic, ready to attack. All three of them stared at the figure before them.

Sarah pushed herself off the ground, dusting herself off. Looking up, she stared into the eyes of the three most important women in her life.

"Ummm… hi?" she said, sheepishly staring at the three shocked women in front of her.


End file.
